creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/EvraVon53
Good day, Cleric. I wish to apply for Administrator. I am Evra Vonstock, and I am seventeen years of age. For the longest time I’ve been into the horror genre of books, films, and video games. I have been into creepypasta since March, when a friend of mine showed me The Russian Sleep Experiment; however, it was not until May that I decided to join and write one of my own pastas. Although my first pasta wasn’t great, and I had received a 24-hour article listing block, I decided that there were things I needed to learn before I continued. After my first week of reading, writing, and checking myself with the rules, I decided that I was finally ready to be part of the writers in the community. I’ve never been banned from chat; however I’ve made a few mistakes: Failing to update the Article Listing, and adding conflicting categories. I realise that I am not perfect and may sometimes make mistakes, but I promise to try to the best of my ability to never make such mistakes. I am a firm believer in enforcing the laws of the wiki, and I have done my part in keeping order in chat, whether the issue was big or small, and especially when the admins or chatmods aren’t looking. I personally think there should be '''more '''blocking going on around here. “In matters of truth and justice, there is no difference between large and small problems, for issues concerning the treatment of people are all the same.” – Albert Einstein Besides enforcing rules, I also think it is important to help or teach the newcomers of the way of the wiki. Whenever I had the chance, I would try teaching newbies, to the best of my ability, how to update the article listing or link them to the site rules. I do not like when newcomers are shunned, since once upon a time, all of us were newbies. I'd like to teach them learn the way of the wiki, as I have (in the first paragraph) I promise that if you accept me, I will try to the best of my ability to help the creepypasta wiki become a better community to the regular users, the newcomers, and especially other staff members! Respectfully yours, Evra J. Vonstock P.S. The Game… ------ For those of you who don't remember, this was my application for adminship two years ago. I forgot how long I was an admin before retiring -- I didn't think I'd be coming back, but I'd have suddenly acquired the time I need to become active on the wiki again; so today, I'm requesting that I be reinstated. I really haven't changed all that much from 2012 -- in terms of my understanding of the wiki and how it works, and how to respond to situations that arise. I try to get the job done. (a never-ending job) While it's true, times have changed, and the wiki with it, I don't think this will be an issue for me. Some things about this wiki aren't going to change, such as the constant need for editing, but that won't stop me from learning to operate a different wiki. <> Well. I do not know if you have gotten any further information from one of our active Bureaucrats on this wiki, saying that you can apply to sysop right away. You have been an admin in the past, and a great one on that. But, there are so many prerequisites nowadays before becoming an admin. And, on your contributions, you just started editing today on site matters. But, since I do know that you were a good admin in the past, I will vote 17:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) You have been inactive for a long time and are semi-active at best nowadays. You are unfamiliar with the way the wiki currently operates, and I doubt you will use your admin tools effectively once they are re-granted. Just the fact that you were once an admin isn't good enough. You have to prove yourself. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC)